


Good Boy

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Jim only wants to be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

He dreams of seeing a bird's eye gleam darkly as it wheels high overhead, its wing-beats harsh flutters. Dreams of a woman glimpsed across the football field, a friend's mother, so his arousal is shame-spiced, but she reeks of sex as well as Chanel. Deep in the woods surrounding the field, he sees a man, and he _knows_ and shares their guilt.

Dreams and wishes memories wouldn't flood his head as he sleeps.

Dreams he's still a freak, and hopes he wakes to find he's normal, Dad's _good_ boy, his favorite.

Please.

Let tomorrow be the day he's normal again.


End file.
